Ato Mitsushi
Character Profile 'Character First Name' Mitsushi 'Character Last Name' Ato 'IMVU Username' Guest_AtoMitsushi. account: WhispersFromTheDark 'Nickname (optional)' Mitsu was a self proclaimed nickname, because as he was bullied, the kids called him 'Sushi'. OOC Note; Calling Mitsu Sushi, is like calling Choji Fat. '' '''Age 20 'Date of Birth' August/ 17th/ 186 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 5'5 1/2" 'Weight' 110.7 Lbs 'Blood Type' O+ Mitsu's Chakra turns normal blood into an ink base upon blood shed. However, in a later time, Mitsu will be able to use his blood for advanced summonings/ Jutsus. 'Occupation' Shinobi; Chuunin 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Unknown by those around, however it is rumored that Mitsushi has a female friend that he brings flowers to. However, none follow him. 'Personality' Mitsu tends to come across as a loner. He rarely interacts with those outside of his comfort zone. However, his mind is like a clock-work of strategies, locked away from those around. He is very analytic, and it gets him in trouble time to time, due to false accusations. On the battlefield, he may seem; In-depth, day-dreaming, or even slow. That is not the case. He is planning, plotting, and preparing himself mentally for whatever scenerios may be thrown at him. He at times, come across cold, ruthless, or blunt. Only because he feels, as selfish as it may seem, that telling them a lie will hurt more in the long haul. Due to his lack of communication skills, Mitsushi has only a handful of people he mingles with. This little fact also means, that during the time of battle, he would not go easy on his opponent; May they be friend or foe. If he has orders to eliminate his opponent by death, he will finish the job, even if they are bound and unable to fight back. He holds honor and loyalty over himself, which has both negative and positive consiquences towards him. His clan, Ato, specialize in a unique jutsu, from the Yang me if I am wrong in this please. Element. Using ordinary ink, turning it into a form of life via chakra use. This requires an empty summoning scroll, created by a unique fabric to match the needs to use the jutsu correctly. 'Behaviour' Mitsushi is quiet, and to himself. However, he has his energetic moments, as long as he is around people he trusts. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Ato. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' Yang Ato Clan Bloodline Attribute. 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' '-Ninjutsu;' *Able to use higher levels, with a touch less cost of chakra '-Intellect;' *Quick thinking, and analyzing combat scenerios; *Able to foresee enemy traps by analyzing surroundings; Thus having more time to avoid. '-Speed;' *Able to move quicker, and draw faster [Yang Release; Ink style] 'Weaknesses' '-Tiajutsu;' *Unable to partake in drawn out hand to hand combat, straining muscles. '-Strength; ' *Unable to lift heavy things, or fight melee for long periods of time. '-Genjutsu;' *Unable to block or guard against, however has knowledge enough about Genjutstu to avoid it.'' They would have to catch him by surprise.'' '-Stamina;' *''' 'Fuinjustu/ Yang release; The justu's are able to stay out longerYang Release; Animal Imitation with less chakra, but are weakend when Mitsu does this. In turn, it also weakens the recon of the Yang Style. [This is '''IF he uses less chakra to preform his Jutsu's; Like a double Edged blade] 'Chakra colour' Lavender 'Databook' Databook: Ato Mitsushi 'Projectile/Weapons Inventory' Character is fully approved.. However, I took the effort and filled it out anyways. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): '5 'Pieces Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' 4Pieces' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0' Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 20 Pieces Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '1 'Pieces Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '1 'Pieces Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): '2 Twin 18" Ninjato, sheathed togeter at the lower spine; One hilt to the left, one to the right. 'for ''emergency ''CQB; 12 Peices Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '''3 Fuinjutsu Scrolls. Two Pre-Made will be stated upon entrances and One blank for Yang- Release style. Ink jars and Painting brush[ Soft tipped, thin, for quick strokes and accurate paintings] Peices.' '''Total: 70 Peices.' 'Jutsu List' Yang Release: *A Rank Jutsu - Yang Release: Ink Style Sealing Technique -Tiger Vision Staring Bullet *B Rank Jutsu - Yang Release: Ink Style: Super Beast Imitating Drawing *B Rank Jutsu - Yang Release: Ink Style: Ink Flush *B Rank Jutsu - Yang Release: Ink Style: Ink Clone Technique *C Rank Jutsu - Yang Release: Ink Style: Ink Mist Technique *D Rank Jutsu - Yang Release: Ink Style Word Imitation *D Rank Jutsu - Yang Release: Ink Style Fog Imitation *D Rank Jutsu - Yang Release: Ink Style Animal Imitation Fuinjutsu: *C Rank Jutsu - Fuinjutsu: Chakra Suppression Seal *C Rank Jutsu - Fuinjutsu: Chain Constrictor *Rank Jutsu - Fuinjutsu: Generic Sealing Technique D Rank Jutsu - Fuinjutsu: Generic Sealing Technique Kenjutsu: Universal Jutsu: *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Clone Technique *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Transformation Technique 'Allies' Konohagakurians 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' simplify things a touch, I did the background as a timeline... Mitsushi, born into the Ato tribe. During his first few years alive, he showed exponential progression. By the age of seven, he was already training unofficially, following the path of the late sire, Sai. __________________________________________________________________________________ *'Jan. 1st, - August 17th, 186 AN:' During the birthing process, Mitushi's mother had issues with her body, and fell sick. Upon his birth, Mitsushi was smaller than the average newborn. His size was looked down upon by the clan. *'November 2nd, 190 AN:' However to make up for his smaller size, he studied in secret. During one of the times he snuck away, there was a fight that broke out between his mother and father. His mother had grown sicker over the years, and her body weak. His father lashed out, and struck her. The blow wouldn't hurt a healthy person, but was fatal due to the weak body. She died, and Mitsushi's father was locked away. *'November 30th, 191 AN- October 7th 193 AN:' Misushi went to live with friends of the Ato clan, a civilian family. He fit right in, with the exception of his mind being torn still from the events two years prior. He began to seclude himself, not trusting so easily. He decided to train, learning that his clan had abilities to give life to inanimate forms, using ink. He studied books of war, and decided he was to be a ninja. *'March 20th- March 29th, 196 AN:' He wanted to join the Kohona academy for ninjas. However, the clan's home was not in the town. He had to cross a revine, and wobbley bridge that seemed older than the clan itself. He had packed a bag, putting paper, pencils, and a few nin-tools he took from the home he was reciding in. As he went to cross the bridge, he lost his footing, and fell. He was knocked unconscious as his body bounced off a rock, and landed in the stream. He drifted toward the town, where someone pulled him out. It was a Konoha medical ninja, who's name he didn't catch. Upon him waking up, he noticed that the medical ninja had stains on the garments she wore. He found out that his body, was fused with his yang chakra, and his blood had ink-like properties. *'September 5th, 196 AN:' He had fully recovered from his injuries that happened a few months back. He wound up staying with the ninja who had spared his life. She reminded him so much of his mother. He went to the flower mart, and bought a boque with what little money he had, and went to the graveyard where his mother was buried. He cried out, as he sat there. A few kids nearby, decided to pick on him during this mourning process. They threw a rock at him, and he lashed out. His anger took over in a fit of rage, and he knocked the kids out. He found out that they were part of the academy, and their sensei pulled Mitsushi off of them. He chuckled and asked for a name; Ato... Mitsu. Mitsushi. Was what he responded through the sniffles and tears. In november that year, he applied for the Konoha Academy for Ninjas, and was accepted. *'August 25th, 197 AN:' Already a year into the academy, and surpassing the other kids in every aspect, accept one. He lacked the ability to withstain in a close quater battle head on. He learned how to substitue himself, and use clones. He could use shuriken, and Kunai without an issue. Yet, he had a birth defect that caused issues with his growing. Which caused his muscle mass to grow slower than the rest of his body. *'August 20th, 198 AN- May 14th, 206 AN:' He passed the Genin Exams, having had to extra time, to build his muscle up enough to withstain the battles. He was granted a spot in a squad. They did small jobs at first, and was approved of their first big-time assignement. He was promoted from Genin, to chunin, as well as the squad's leader. They went to catch a local who was said to been getting and leaking information. The ninja was tipped off, and set a trap at his apartment. The house exploded as they opened the door. Mitsushi was the only survivor, as he was a lookout, and was perched on a nearby building. This caused people to look down at him, because he was the only survivor. He took a leave of absense, dealing with all of the death that seemed to follow him. *''need to be modified'' Janurary 13th, 207 AN: '''He had regained his composure, and was transfered as a Chunin, to a new squad. However, he did not know who had authorized this, and was a bit curious. He is currently going towards the training yard, to introduce himself to his new squad mates. Seikaku, the current Hokage? was training one of Mitsushi's future squad mates. He figured he would spring a surpise trap to test out the response time of both, the Hokage, and the current person being trained.'' is to happen soon if the chara is approved'' '''will edit accordingly during my stay in Nin-RP 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Suzuki Saiyuki Sarutobi Seikaku Category:Konohagakure member Category:Jounin Category:Ato clan